epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/Stoff Talk - 2000's Spider-Man Game
If you know me well then you know out of all heroes, my favorite is the web slinging/ wall crawling/ Spider sensing/ friendly neighborhood- ^^^This guy! So there would be no surprise that I collected various of merchandise of him. Toys, dvds, clothes and video games. I really loved Spider-Mans video games cuz it's the only time where you take legit control over him and become Spider-Man (well, unless you had the toys and a great imagination I suppose). But out of all of 15 platforms of games Spidey has appeared in, one stood out from the crowd for me and always will. That game was none other... ...than Spider-Man. '' '' Top notch title I know. This game is a fun and simplistic adventure that captures the spirit of Spider-Man almost perfectly imo. From the 3d enviroment, ful controll over web-slinging, awesome combat system with both your fists and feet and your web, to a whole cast of Spidey's most recognizable villains. And as a cherry on top, it's narrated by none other than Stan-the-motherfuckin-Man-Lee himself! But now as for the story. Story (Contains Major Spoiler from the game) During a science demonstration that was hosted by a supposed reformed Dr. Otto Octavius, Peter Parker witness how a Spider-Man impostor shows up and steals Octavios's experiment. Eddie Brock is also at the demonstration, photographing this event but his camera gets destroyed by the Spider-Man impostor. Angry and down right paranoid that J Jonah Jameson will fire him, Brock let's the symbiote take over and transform him once again into Venom and is now hungry for revenge. Thanks for the impostor, now the police force believes that Spider-Man stole the experiments and is on a manhunt after him. Meanwhile, two shadowy figures poison the entire city, covering it in deadly fog. Spider-Man is then informed by Black Cat that the Jade Syndicate has taken hostages at the bank. Spider-Man shows up, beats them up, rescues the hostages and takes care of a huge bomb. Later that night, Peter gets a phone call from Jameson, informing him that the Scorpion has appeared in his office and is out for blood. Spider-Man races to the Daily Bugle and appears just in time before Jameson became dead meat. Spider-Man defeats Scorpion and as a thanks, Jameson called the cops on Spider-Man, forcing him to flee. Spidey then encounters Daredevil, who is first sceptical if this is the real Spider-Man. After a brief talk, Daredevil is convinced that Spidey's innocent and swings away and promises to spread the word about it. Spidey is then ambushed by a giant Police Chopper and gets chased throughout the city. After this wild goose chase, Spidey escapes and reunites with Black Cat who tells him that Venom has taken control of the biggest Tv in New York, and that the Rhino is rampaging at the power plant. While watching the Venom broadcast, Venom says how he has kidnapped Mary-Jane and dares Spider-Man to come and save her. Black Cat tries to convince him to go after Venom while she takes care of Rhino but Spidey worried that something could happen to her follows her. Spider-Man and Black Cat arrives at the power plant. Rhino appears and manages to hurt Black Cat but is defeated by Spider-Man. Black Cat is then kidnapped by two paramedics, who works for the two shadowy figures. After a brief prep talk, the Human Torch convinces Spider-Man that he'll find Venom. Venom then finds Spider-Man and challenges him to a race. After the race, they have a brief fight with Spider-Man being the winner. Venom then escapes into the sewer, with Spider-Man following close behind. During this chase, Spider-Man gets attacked by Lizard men and after a while Spidey encounters the Lizard locked up. The Lizard informs Spider-Man that Venom has imprissoned him and is using his Lizard men against Spidey. Lizard tells Spidey where Mary-Jane is located which Spidey is thankful for. After following Lizard's directions, Spidey finds Mary-Jane and Venom and they have a second fight. After Spider-Man once again wins, Spider-Man convinces Venom that someone has framed him and that they have deliberately been turned against each other. Venom apologizes and agrees to help Spider-Man to find the impostor. They decide to get more info from the Daily Bugle but Venom senses Carnage nearby and leaves to take care of him. It is then that Spider-Man realizes that the whole building is infested with Symbiotes. After going through the building he finally finds the impostor who reveales himself to be Mysterio. Spider-Man defeats him and forces Mysterio to reveal his boss's plans: to infest New York with symbiotes, with the fog over the city acting as a beacon for the symbiotes that will prepare the citizens for symbiosis. Mysterio's informations leads Spider-Man to Warehouse 65, which apparently hides an enormous undergound base where the symbiotes that are cloned from Carnage's symbiote is being manufactured. Spider-Man runs into the Punisher, who informs him of the path that leads into a under water base. Spider-Man then encounters a trapped Black Cat and bust her out. He then discovers the mastermind behind all of this and the two shadowy figures from earlier, none other that Dr Otto Octavius himself (who has taken up is Doctor Octopus persona again) and Carnage. Doc Ock explains that he feigned reform and is planning to rule the new world he plans to create via symbiosis, and kill those who oppose him. Venom then shows up and takes on Carnage, leaving Spidey to take care of Doc Ock. Despite being protected by a force field, Spider-Man defeats him. Venom is then knocked out by Carnage, leaving Spidey to take care of the psychopathic symbiote. He manage to defeat him thanks to sonic sounds, making the symbiote leaving the knocked out Cassady's body. Thinking that everything's over, he gets attacked by Doc Ock again, now fused with the Carnage symbiote turning him into a out of control "Monster Ock". Realizing that he's way too powerful to fight head-on and with the entire base about to explode thanks to Monster Ock, Spider-Man escapes through a long base up, but is also chased by the rampaging Monster Ock who destroyed everything in his way. Spider-Man barely escapes when Monster Ock gets caught in a huge explosion. Spider-Man realizes that the Carnage symbiote actually protected Doc Ock's body and leaves him unconscious. Spider-Man picks up Doc and goes up to the surface where he's rescued by Captain America, who was contacted by Black Cat and Venom. The game ends with Spider-Man playing poker with Daredevil, Punisher and Captain America while the Human Torch dances with Black Cat. Meanwhile in prison, Scorpion, Rhino, Mysterio and a Jade Syndicate thug is also playing cards while Doc Ock stands and is gripping the cell bars in defeat. Scorpion mocks the others for despite working together they still got defeated by Spider-Man which Mysterio responds with that he always knew that Doc's plan was horrible. Rhino asks that if he's a rhino, Scorpion's a scorpion and Doc's an octopus, what's a Mysterio? Scorpion asks Rhino if he got any 3's, which somehow leaves Rhino thinking that het got a bingo and he mocks the others for thinking that they were always better than Rhino. Rhino then realizises that me made a mistake which makes Doc Ock bang his head against the cell bars in frustration. The End? Just some brief talking Again, this is my favorite Spider-Man game to date, despite being 16 years old now. It mixes action, adventure, mystery, platforming, puzzles and comedy all into one package of a game. I remember I first played this game many many years ago (I was maybe around 5-6 years old?) at my cousins house who was also a big Spider-Man fanatic at the time. After some time I got the game myself, but for PC. The PC version has updated graphics (and it certainly improves some of the characters looks) but I still think Playstation is the superior version. This game his tones of replayability. There a bunch of challanges to you can complete like defeating thugs, Jade Syndicate thugs, Lizard men or symbiotes by your choice. You can also test your web skills. Also there are many secret comic book cover arts hidden through out the game which you can collect. But probably the best, the unlockable costumes. The game has secret alternative costumes that you can unlock such as Bein Reilly's Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man from the year 2099, the ever so popular Back Suit and even Peter Parker himself. All of the suits have their unique abilities like Black Suit has unlimited web. There are different ways to get them all. This game does have a sequel, ''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro, ''which as for the moment I don't own but if I ever get my hands on it I might talk about it as well. We'll see. Well if there's any Playstation games you should pick up, I definitely recommend this one. I would say this was "Arkham Asylum" for it's time. Check it out, you will not regret it! Until next time true believers, Stoff Out! Category:Blog posts